A Few Moments
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John and Elizabeth enjoy a few moments together in the early hours of the morning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Some Sparky fluff. :)**

**Also, I'm super sorry about the lack of updates. I've an exam this week, so I've been super busy with study, and the plot bunnies are attacking again. :P I know I suck at getting updates done, but I'm hoping to have something up soon for either 'Crossing The Divide' or 'The Ugly Truth,' which ever chapter I get finished first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and that it tides you over until I can get an update done. :)**

* * *

**A Few Moments**

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh and rolled onto her right side, a small smile crossing her lips at the sight of John buried beneath all of the covers fast asleep, his constant bed-head hair the only visible part of him. She'd always found herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky in love. John Sheppard was not someone who had been particularly easy to hold on to. They'd had their ups and downs and after he'd gotten completely reckless on an important negotiation she'd ended things, convinced that what they had had wasn't going to work.

They'd only been separated for two months when he'd found somebody else. Honestly, she had been broken hearted when she had seen how happy John had appeared to be with the scientist, so when he had ended things with her, everyone had been walking on eggshells around them, especially when John had gone and gotten himself shot on _another _negotiation. It had taken them a while to talk about everything that had happened, and even longer for them to admit their true feelings for one another. But ever since they had, they had been inseparable and practically glued at the hip.

She couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips when she heard a light snore escape the cocky flyboy. Though, he would argue till he was blue in the face about the fact that he didn't snore. Reaching a hand out, she gently shifted the bed covers away from John's face and let her fingers brush across the dressing on his forehead, eyes closing as her thoughts began drifting off to yesterday…

"_John!" Elizabeth cried out, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "Oh my God, you're okay." She breathed out a sigh of relief._

_She pulled back when John chuckled and gave him a scowl. "It's only a bump, baby," he reassured._

"_Only a bump? Only a bump!?" She screeched out. "I wouldn't call getting stitches only a bump!" She exclaimed. She bit her lower lip when she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "Stupid hormones," she muttered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket._

"_Just the hormones?" John asked with a small smile, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well, what do you expect?" She asked. "When I get a call from a hysteric, Rodney, saying that my husband is in the infirmary, of course I'm going to get worried!" She stated, hoping he would see just how much she had been frightened. Rodney had called her over the radio, telling her that John had been hurt while exploring one of the abandoned parts of the city. And how was she not supposed to think the worst, anyway? John was practically a magnet to danger. In fact, he was no stranger to the infirmary. She was just glad that he'd only gotten stitches this time around and that it hadn't been something much worse. _

"_I know… I'm sorry," John replied. He reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. Elizabeth slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him, moving as close to him as her large bump would allow._

"_I'm sorry I got upset. I just can't lose you. You mean everything to me, John. And after going through all that crap, and then finally getting you back, I just…" she trailed off, tightening her grip around him. "I can't lose you again… I won't," she reaffirmed once again._

"_You won't," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck._

"_But you can't promise that?" She asked, but she wasn't really looking for an answer. She knew that he couldn't make a promise like that, not in their line of work._

"_You're right, I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'd never willingly leave you. I'll always fight to stay with you and our little girl, 'Lizabeth." He moved a hand from her back and rested it against the side of her seven month bump. "You both mean the world to me, too, baby. You know I love you," he reassured._

_Pulling back, she gave a little sniffle before locking eyes with him, green staring into hazel. "I love you, too." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck. _

"_Not a great way to start out the day, huh?" John brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek. _

_Elizabeth smiled and leaned into his touch. "True, but I'm just glad you're okay…" _

She came out of her thoughts when she heard the alarm going off. Shifting, she reached out and was about to shut it off when John's hand came crashing down on the clock. She giggled when she felt him pressing a warm kiss to her cheek, his warm breath tickling her skin. "Do you have to set that thing to go off every morning?" John asked in a sleep-laced voice.

Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes. "If I didn't you would never get up in the mornings."

"And your point?" John mumbled, nuzzling her cheek.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little. "Who would have thought that, John Sheppard, resident trouble maker and flyboy extraordinaire had a really lazy side?" She teased with a grin.

"I can't help that I'd rather spend all day in bed with my wife than spending all day with the new recruits." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of her mouth. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he softly murmured.

Shifting again, Elizabeth rolled over onto her back and stared up at her husband. "Mmm, thank you," she leaned up and pressed her lips against John's. "So," she pulled back, licking her lips, "what's on the agenda for today?"

John chuckled. "Straight to the point." He grinned.

"Well, you know me," she giggled, running a hand through his hair. "How's the head?" She asked curiously, worry etched into her voice. She had hated the fact that he had gotten hurt, especially since he had only been exploring the city.

Thankfully, though, he hadn't been seriously injured. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.

John gave her a reassuring smile. "It just hurts a little, but I'll be fine. No need to worry, baby…" he paused for a moment, "and as for what's on the agenda today… I'm thinking… breakfast on the mainland. It's lovely, and I know the perfect spot," he said with enthusiasm and placed a hand against the swell of her stomach, his fingers tracing soothing circles across her abdomen. "Her kicks are getting stronger," he commented thoughtfully when Aubrey gave a kick.

A soft sigh passed her lips as she shifted and gave John a small smile, wincing a little when her unborn child kicked her in the ribs. "And she's discovered my ribs." She rolled her eyes. She had been awake most of the night last night because Aubrey had been so restless, tumbling about inside of her belly. She could almost swear that she was going to be a dancer or a gymnast when she got older. Though, John was convinced that she was going to be a pilot just like him.

She let out a sigh of content when John pulled up her pyjama top and rested the side of his face against her heavily pregnant stomach. He began rubbing her belly tenderly. "Do you feel like leaving your momma's ribs alone, little one?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss to her stomach before laying his head back down on it. "I can't wait to meet you, Aubrey," he spoke as he continued to rub her belly. "You are already loved so much, baby-girl," he quietly cooed, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the way John interacted with their unborn child.

It always warmed her heart when John would talk to their little girl. "I think she likes it when you talk to her," she said when she felt a soft kick, and this time it wasn't to her ribs.

"Of course she does." John looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, she gave her husband a playful shove before pushing herself up into a sitting position, struggling a little as she did so. She gave John a grateful smile when he helped her up the rest of the way. "That's one thing I won't miss about being pregnant, or the swollen feet," she whined. She loved being pregnant, but she hated the fact that she now found it difficult to get up from a lying position, any position really. She hated having swollen feet, backaches and not being able to put on her own socks anymore. Oh, and having to go to the bathroom every two seconds! John usually had to help her with putting on her shoes and socks in the morning. It was getting quite difficult to reach down past her stomach, especially because she couldn't really bend over anymore either. "I'm gonna get a shower," she said, getting up off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Walking into it, she turned on the shower before stripping off of her clothes and reaching out a hand to test the temperature of the water. When she was satisfied, she carefully stepped into the tub and under the hot flow. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her naked body, enjoying the feel of it as it softly hit her skin.

Running her fingers through her wet locks, she smiled when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a set of hot lips land against her shoulder. "I thought we could share the shower," John said, and Elizabeth could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sounds like a plan," she breathed out when one of his hands cupped her breast and began to tenderly massage it.

She grinned.

What a perfect way to start the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :) **


End file.
